


Character Guide For My Fics, Vivian Inner Circle.

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: I wrote these for my future fics please read them





	1. Chapter 1

## Character guide for my fics

**Hey guys I’m going to be writing our dream team children fics so here is the guide so you don’t get confused.**

Feysand:

**Twins (Un-identical)**

**Vivian,** hair like Feyre’s and eyes like Rhys. Has Illyrians wings. She has freckles too She’s alot like Rhys. Has his dramatic flair. Has Feyre’s sense of humor and loves to paint with her and going flying with her father . She also loves to read. Kicked Tamlin’s son ass on several occasions that he shamed the entire spring court. She called Viv or Vivi.Is the heir to the Night Court.

 **Alexander or Alex,** Looks like Rhys and has Feyre’s freckles.Is more like Feyre, loves to paint with his sister and mother. Loves flying with his father. Loves to read. Can shapeshift to have wings. Is 5 minutes older than Vivian.

Nessian:

 **Arthur,** has Nesta hair color and cassian eyes. Also has wings. Has Nesta feistiness and Cassian flirty personality. Loves to tease Selena and flirts with every girl.

**I’m so sorry for the next but they are vital for my fics.**

**Peeps Anya is my OC who is mated to Tamlin .**

 Tamlin+Anya: 

 **Jonas** ,looks like his father and is every bit arrogant like his father and devious like his mother . Tried to kidnap Vivian but got his ass kicked by her. 

  **Luke,** Second born, doesn’t look like either of his parents. Has a bronze-brownish hair color and green eyes, the only trait from his father. Has a gentle and loving personality. Loves Patricia and knows about her secret lover and practice sessions with Vivian. His parents generally don’t bring him to meetings because of his personality. Vivian, when mets him is intrigued by him and can’t explain what she feels for him. He is in love with Vivian.                 

 **Patricia,** The younger sister of Jonas and Luke,looks like her mother . She respects everyone and looks upon everyone as her equal. She is in love with Sebastian, a lesser Fae. Asks Vivian to train her in magic so she doesn’t go insane. Will run away with her lover to Autumn Court. Does have her fathers temper but is in control of it. Is the heir of spring.

  **This is the character list.  I will be doing Vivians inner circle next because feysand would let her have her own court**


	2. Vivian's inner circle

## Vivian’s inner circle and their powers

**This guide is also important must read for my fics**

**Vivian** \- Future High Lady of Night Court. Possesses the same talents as her mother but the power of darkness is stronger in her blood. Also uses Illyrian blades and a bow and arrows

 **Ember** \- Second in command. Has the flames of Autumn Court. Uses every weapon in existence.

 **Selena** \- Third in command . Has truth magic and uses swords and daggers.

 **Arthur** \- Army general. Also has the flames of Autumn Court because of his mother and wears siphons. Uses Illyrian blades.

 **Quilo** \- Spy master . He can shift into a hawk because he has shape shifting powers. Has ice and wind powers of Winter court. Uses Illyrian blades.

 **Noel** \- Strategist, helps to plan where the men come from and where they attack from. Has ice and wind magic like Quilo from Winter Court and uses a sword


End file.
